Catwoman's New Beginning
by blackgoddess123
Summary: Catwoman has left Gotham and Batman behind! Superman gets a surprise when she turns up in his city. What is this fearless feline running from? And how will the Justice League react when her reasons for leaving unfold? Finding Liberty by Tauvian inspired this so check it out. Don't worry my story will be different. Just give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

A shadow loomed darkly over the streets of Gotham. Observing the creeps and scum as they scurried about on the trash covered streets and back alleys.

"Pathetic." A feminine scoff echoed on the desolate rooftop as she watched. The woman raised her head up to stare at the smog covered sky and with a wistful sigh she turned, and disappeared further into the night.

Later in another part of the dark city a gruff voice sounded.

"What do you want Catwoman?" Batman turned to the leather clad thief, standing mere feet away.

Catwoman gave the masked man a sour look. "A little attention would be nice. Since you started that little _Hero's_ club you don't play nice anymore." She delicately scrunched her nose in distaste, and turned indifferently away.

"I'm not here for pleasantries Bats. I'm here to say good bye."

"Goodbye?" This was not what Batman was expecting. "Where are you going Catwoman?"

"Somewhere away from Gotham obviously." She deadpanned

"What are you planning to steal, Selina?"

Catwoman gave him an unusually cold look. A far cry from her usual flirty attitude; the infamous woman was in no mood for her normal games with the Bat. "So little faith Batman? One would think we didn't have any _history_ with the way you're treating me."

Her emphasis on the word brought unbidden memories in the man.

Memories of a night of unbridled passions with his catty adversary.

"That was a Mistake." He stated clearly, as though talking to a child.

She laughed coyly and shifted away from him, a small glimmer of hurt reflecting in her emerald eyes. "Of course it was Batman, Just a mistake."

Batman noticed and nearly reached out to comfort the woman when she slid seamlessly out of his reach. Obviously not wanting to be touched by the man who chased her night after night over the rooftops of Gotham.

"You've really changed a lot. Haven't you Batman?" the soundless whisper echoed in the alley.

Batman opened his mouth to reply when a streak of red swept in. The Flash quickly engaged Batman in conversation. "Hey Bats what's shaken? GL and I need your help in a case up in Central." The speedy hero soon noticed the whip wielding lady.

"Wow Catwoman! Aren't you a pretty kitty?" His cocky grin did little to warm her icy stare.

"Flash. Why didn't you use my comlink to contact me?" The no nonsense voice of Batman cut across Flash's words.

"To slow. It's easier to find you then to figure out all the codes to excess the link up." Flash's eyes darted to Catwoman wondering absently why Batman doesn't have her cuffed up and in jail by now. He cocked his head toward her "Need some help?"

Catwoman gave a cold dangerous sneer. "I see you won't be without company Batman. I think I'll leave you boys to your little play date."

She turned to leave the two heroes behind when Batman's voice echoed to her.

"Catwoman if I find that you are working on any new crimes I will catch you."

The feline villainess left the dark walkway with a soft almost mute whisper that spoke of pain and heartbreak, echoing eerily like the forgotten plea of a lonely child.

"You promise?"


	2. Welcome Catwoman to Metropolis

Batman pulled the Batmobile in and exited the car carefully, mindful of his many injuries gotten from helping his fellow heroes.

'_The two of them could have handled Mirror Master on their own.'_ Batman thought bitterly. He limped/walked to the monitors as Alfred entered the Bat cave.

"Sir, are you not retiring tonight? If I may remind you, you have a meeting in five hours." The prim man gently prodded Bruce placing a med kit nearby.

"I saw Catwoman tonight Alfred." was the curt reply he received from the currently unmasked hero.

"Is that so? And is your lady friend the cause for your many abrasions tonight?"

Batman typed furiously at the keyboard as he delved deep into the familiar file of Selina Kyle. "No. Oddly enough she told me goodbye."

"Goodbye Sir? Perhaps she is simply plotting another heist"

"I don't think so Alfred. She seemed off in some way. Almost like she expected never to see me again."

"Perhaps Ms. Kyle is retiring? Giving up her thieving ways for some reason Sir? I would not be surprised. Both cats and woman have been known to be fickle creatures. Might Ms. Kyle simply be moving on with her life?" Alfred distractedly commented applying antiseptic to one of Bruce's many cuts.

"Ouch! No I doubt Catwoman can quit." He pulled up a transaction in Selina's file. "Look Alfred, she disconnected her phone, moved out of her penthouse suite, and bought an airline ticket to Metropolis, Kansas. It was a one way ticket."

"One way Sir? Does Ms. Kyle not plan on returning to Gotham?"

"It certainly seems that way, but I'm not so sure." The dark haired man silently brooded some more. Then furiously began typing again.

"It would seem that Bruce Wayne has business in Metropolis soon Alfred." Batman manipulated Wayne files to suit his newfound need in Metropolis.

"Very good Sir. But perhaps you should retire for the evening."

Bruce nodded and shut down his monitors and headed to bed.

It wouldn't do to fall asleep during another meeting. Lucius would very gladly murder him if he did again.

************************Time Skip! To Catwoman we go!*******************

Selina Kyle exited the airplane with all the style she was infamous for. Dressed in classy black wide hemmed dress pants, stunning black low heeled shoes, and a pale periwinkle silk blouse, she was the picture of beauty and attraction.

Effortlessly capturing the drooling stare of every man and the jealous pout of every woman, Selina retrieved her luggage and her pet carry on.

Exiting the terminal she took a deep breath and mumbled. "So much cleaner than Gotham ever was." She smirked in a self-satisfied way as she immediately got a cab, earning many angry looks from other people who had been signaling much longer than she.

Selina ignored the people, barely giving them a glance as the cabby kindly loaded her luggage into the trunk of the car.

"The Carter Hotel Please." Selina gave the address of one of the most lavish hotels in the city.

"You got it Miss." The Cabby pulled away from the airport and onto an intersection.

She stared out the window with an astonished gape, as they drove. Selina was flabbergasted at the sheer pristine of the city.

Even the litter filled alleys were too bright for her tastes. The men's wallets were kept in loose pockets, the women held their purses with a casual ease that would be dangerous in Gotham.

"New in Town?" the cabby's voice startled Selina. She gave a small sad smile toward the man. "Yes. How can you tell?"

"The look, Miss. Metropolis is one of the nicest cities in the world thanks to Superman. People not from around these parts always seem surprised because of it. Normal criminals don't dare try anything and the metas aren't exactly pickpockets, so everyone is pretty easy going around here."

"Is that so?" Selina mumbled as she watched a couple casually chat with a hotdog vendor. The friendly ease that echoed in this city gave the former crook an odd sense of comfort.

"So where you from Miss?" The cabby glanced at her from the review mirror.

"Gotham actually." Selina gave the man a well practiced shy look. "I guess I'm a bit overwhelmed at how safe everything here seems."

"Gotham huh? Well that explains it, rough town that one. I wouldn't stay there too long, no offense."

"None taken"

"So why did you go? Town seems too dangerous?"

Selina smirked a bit. "No, not really. I just needed to settle down somewhere new I guess."

"I can understand that. Here you are Miss." The man smiled as they pulled yup the ritzy place.

"Thank you very much." Selina paid the cabby after he unloaded her things with the bellboys help and smiled as he wished her a pleasant day.

Selina moved up to the check in desk and asked for her reservation.

"Catherine Bast, Penthouse." After being unmasked a few years prior Selina knew better than to use her real name, an alias was needed to avoid quibbles.

Besides she had all the records on Catherine prepared weeks prior to this. Everything from medical records to a driving license.

Selina walked into her new home with a pleasant sigh. Isis was already purring on the couch contently.

"It's the start of a new life, Isis. Let's make this one count."

**I'm really excited by the progress I'm making with this story. Yes I have no doubt that I will be hearing the nonorginal crap being spewed in the reviews like-**

'**I've read this before!', 'You're a cheat!', or 'Get original you hack!' **

**I expect things like this and I really don't care because this is a rewrite. Yes it is similar to another story called "Finding Liberty" very similar but here's what happened…**

**I was reading this story (and being amazed at how well it was written.) when a subplot popped into my head. An ORGINAL subplot! So ha, yes this story is very close but it is different. Think of it as a parody or something. **

**But regardless of if their mean or kind every writer would love to see their inbox full of reviews! (Hint Hint)**


	3. Superman enters

**Hello! I got a new chapter for you guys. I got four reviews for two chapters. So I'm really happy. I really want some more though. (Hint, hint) review won't take more than five minutes and any ideas or criticism is very welcome. I look forward to reading more responses to the story.**

Clark Kent typed furiously at his desk, desperate to make his deadline. The Daily Planet workroom buzzed loudly around him. Clark glanced again at his notes to insure that he had his facts straight when a well manicured hand abruptly slid into his view.

"Hey Smallville wanna do me a favor? Perry's got into a fuss about this new exhibit at the Metropolis Museum and I simply don't have the time." Lois Lane scattered most of his research to make room for a new assignment folder on his desk.

Clark tried not to let Lois' demeanor get in the way of his work. "No Lois. You are not sticking me with another puff piece just because you don't want to do it."

"Come on Clark. I'm really doing you a favor. This exhibit is supposed to be a big deal I hear."

Clark gave her a dry look. "Is that so? Than why don't you do it then?"

Lois flipped her hair back and smirked. "I can't. I have to do another piece on Superman."

"Another one? Isn't this the third one this month? What more can you write about him?"

Clark asked half in exasperation half in curiosity.

"Superman is a very complex person. Not that you would know Smallville, but we have a very unique connection.

"Is that so?" Clark was worried now 'I hope I haven't given her the wrong impression. Ma would be so disappointed' "What about Bruce Wayne then?"

Lois gave Clark a chilly look. One than told him he had stepped on to paper thin ice lined with land mines. "I fail to see the reason you're so interested in my love life Clark." Her sneer morphed into a smirk. "Unless there's something you want to tell me."

The man of steel quickly snatched up the puff piece folder. "Nothing of the sort Lois." Now it was her turn to receive a dry look. "Good luck on your superman article." Then Clark slid on his suit jacket and marched out of the workroom catching Lois' victorious chuckle.

It wasn't until he was in the lobby of the museum that it hit him that Lois could have planned the entire conversation to dump the exhibit article on him.

…


	4. Two Stars to cross part 1

**Sorry, it's been a while since a new chapter. I just started another year of high school and I'm a bit swamped with all my AP classes. So reviews will help keep me motivated. Reviewing your opinions and thoughts on my writing, my grammar, and my plot in general is a really big help. So please I need a lot of them. Pretty pretty please with caramel and sprinkles on top? **

Clark was headed sullenly to the museum when he decided to stop by his favorite diner for some apple pie.

The owner Johnny D. made a fantastic pie, not nearly as well as Ma's but the best in town.

'Might as well since I'm already on my lunch hour.'

Clark's mood perked up at the thought of warm, yummy pie.

He walked into the family diner and inhaled deeply. The scent of good coffee, sweet pastries, and the lemon pledged that Johnny's daughter Kendra was using to clean up the aluminum counters wafted to him and left Clark with a sweet sense of comfort.

Clark was a regular at the family owned diner. He came in at least once a week without fail. Once when he was on a three week long off earth mission for the league. Johnny's wife Georgia called the police to file a missing persons report. It took three days of coming in continually to assure her that he wasn't gonna fall off the face of the earth again.

Ma found out that Georgia worried about him so much so she gave her a call to thank Georgia for looking out for Martha's 'Baby boy'. The women now call each other regularly and are very good friends. Their favorite pastime is to share embarrassing stories about his childhood

Johnny still teases him about certain stories.

"Hiya Clark!" Johnny grins from inside the kitchen. "The usual? Take a seat son."

"Thanks Jon." Clark grins back that the aging fifty something man.

He takes a booth near the front window and basks in the comfortable seat and atmosphere

A warm slice of apple pie was placed in front of him. Georgia smiled kindly.

Georgia was a plump sweet faced woman in her sixties. Her hair was a soft grey pulled into a long braid that hung down her back. Laugh lines crinkled at the corners of her eyes and mouth. She always had a fresh pie and a big grin for customers.

"Clark honey, how's your day been so far? Is that Lane woman working you to hard again?"

"Hey Georgia, it's been good so far. Lois is fine. I just got a new museum piece she passed up" Ok she dumped it on him, but Georgia didn't need to know about it.

Georgia gave him a sweet grandmotherly smile before moving off to help another customer.

Clark scooped a bite of pie and took a bite. And he moaned happily as the sweet taste filled his mouth.

He looked out of the window and simply people watched for a bit.

He saw a married couple, who just obviously come from shopping. The woman was a thin perky redhead whose grin was that of the cat who caught the canary. The man behind her was lugged down with multiple shopping bags. His back was stooped and his balding forehead was covered in sheen of sweat.

The bald man's wife turned behind her and shrieked in a voice that jarred Clark's overly sensitive ears,

"Al! Hurry up. I swear you are so useless. I don't know why I keep you around."

The old man smiled in an 'I hate my life' kind of way.

"I don't know Peg. Maybe you having to work would put a kink in all you're money spending?"

Clark watched the couple stroll/slouch away. He felt slight pity for the poor man.

Clark finished and paid for his pie. Waved merrily goodbye to Georgia and her husband,

Across Town

Selina was lazily slinking around her apartment humming a slow song. Isis was purring in content on her white leather couch. "Well Isis my darling, what does the purrfect city of Metropolis have to offer two feisty females today?" Selina's silky voice called to her faithful feline companion. The whip-welding woman glided into the living room with the _Daily Planet_ held aloof in her hands.

"Meow" Isis called from the couch. The Egyptian shorthair gave an oddly intelligent glance toward her human.

"I know; I know my darling, only the best for the best. Oooh would you look at that Isis; a new **Egyptian** exhibit at the museum of historic art, how delightful."

Selina opened her closet and began shifting through her extensive wardrobe of designer labels. "Hmmm, some shopping would not be amiss either today." She murmured thoughtfully.

"Haven't worn this beauty yet." She picked out a light green sun dress with a sweet heart neckline and a small crisscross tie in the front held by lace ribbon.

"A bit innocent for my tastes. But _when in Rome_ deary." She smirked.

Selina paired the dress with a small white shoulder bag and white sandals.

The _Daily Planet_ landed on the coffee table while an echo cast through the penthouse

"Let's go see what dear sweet Metropolis has to offer up."

**I completely thought of ending it there but you have waited so long for an update. (Sorry 'bout that lovies) so I'm gonna give you a bit more on the promise that if you read this story you take a little time to review. It'll keep me motivated. Extra chapter two days earlier than planned if anyone can tell me where I got Selina's fake last name (Bast) AND who the red headed woman and depressed old man Clark saw were.**


	5. Clark and Catherine

**It's been awhile and nobody's guess the answers to my questions. Please try I don't think their that hard. Reviewing would also be nice too.**

Catwoman's New Beginning Chapter Five

Two Stars's to Cross part 2

Clark worked his way around the exhibit slowly, observing the finesse and detail the Egyptians put into their work. It was actually quite impressive. Clark wrote quick notes onto his notepad just little tidbits to jog his memory of the pieces for his article.

He stopped in front of a small cat statue. It was small but very impressive. The eyes were deep seated emeralds surrounded by gold etchings rounded and tipped with what Clark assumed were diamonds. The cat's body was solid gold with fine details. Clark paused to stare at the masterpiece before him.

"Lovely, isn't it?" a soft female voice startled Clark out of his revere. The shy country boy in him stuttered at being caught staring.

"Y-yes, it is."

The woman moved closer. She was petite and slim with rich onyx locks and eyes that matched the golden cat's; deep alluring emerald. She was dressed in a soft green sundress and looked somehow dangerous and comforting. The unbalance of the two impressions threw Clark off.

She continued. "-The Skacat feline was made by order of Cleopatra. She was an offering to the Goddess Bast to insure the protection of Cleopatra's lover Caesar in his many battles. It was the last piece of art she commissioned to her artisans before Caesar was murdered. She sketched the design for the cat herself, she was quite creative with her impressions of felines."

Clark looked at the plaque in front of the cat. It merely stated that it was made around the time of Cleopatra. Nothing about Bast or Caesar.

"How do you know miss? It doesn't say that." He gestured to the plaque in a confused manner. Was this woman an art expert or Egyptian historian? Maybe he could get a quote for his piece!

But she waved off his excitement.

"Oh, I just know a lot about the Goddess Bast. It doesn't hurt that I love any art involving cats." She let out a soft little laugh that could almost pass for a cat's purr of contentment, as she smiled at his question.

"Oh well um, I'm writing an article for the Daily Planet. Do you mind if I quote you miss, Uh?

"Oh! My name is Catherine, Catherine Bast."

Clark blinked at the last name. "Like the Goddess?" he nodded toward the statue between them.

"Yes funnily enough. My last name partially influenced my obsession with the Goddess."

She smiled at him in a sweet embarrassed way that melted his heart a little bit.

"That does make sense. If I was named after a god I would most definitely like to know more about them." Clark said sheepishly trying to comfort her but failing at it. He quickly realized how off and dumb sounding he seemed and winced at his ineptitude.

'I sound like an idiot! Pull it together Kent!' Clark was mentally beating himself for goofing up in front of such a pretty woman. He scrambled to save face with this beautiful woman.

"Um, would you like to get some coffee Miss Bast?"

Catherine smiled at his shy attitude. "I would love to."

'_I suppose a free meal with a cute hunk would be nice._'

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The two left the museum together with arms linked.

Catherine mentally sighed. '_Oh well, I'll just come at a more secluded hour_.' She smiled charmingly up at Clark. She didn't even know why she was deluding this poor man into thinking she was interested.

'_Well'_ a smooth inner voice said. '_Maybe you are._' Catherine couldn't deny that. Clark was handsome; in an average, (ha-ha) country sort of way. His dark hair was ruffled and flopped sweetly on his brow and his eyes though absorbed by his thick rimmed glasses were a gentle cornflower blue. He held himself oddly though. Like he knew he was strong but worked to be weak and meek looking. He was very interesting and Catherine loved interesting things.

"So Clark where are you from?" Catherine glanced coyly up at the reporter.

"Oh well um, I'm from Smallville actually. It's out in the countryside. Um, I um kinda grew up on a farm."

'_Ooooh. Farmers' boy_.' Inner Catwoman purred at the delectable all American country boy she found.

"Really? How did you end up in Metropolis?"

"More news to follow I guess." Clark quickly became sheepish in front of the lovely lady. He wasn't used to the attention. Superman got all the fan-girls and swooning women. Clark mostly just faded quietly into the background. Clark just hoped that he could get through the day without anyone needing the man of steel or Miss Bast bringing him up.

"I imagine so with Superman running around. I doubt your short on stories."

Damn it.

"I suppose so but I never really cover the Superman stories. That's Louis' territory and everyone knows not to encroach." He gave an awkward laugh.

Catherine sensed that he was uncomfortable with that line of conversation so she switched gears.

"Well Clark I'm new in town. Do you think you could spare some time to show a new girl around?" she looked sweetly up to his face. Giving him a sweet innocent glance.

"'New in town?' where are you from then?"

"Oh well I lived in Gotham before."

Clarks eyebrows furrowed in concern. "That's a dangerous town. Were you ever scared?"

"What woman wouldn't be? But Batman seemed to always save the day and I'm a big girl, self defense and everything." She gave a light secret grin that Clark didn't catch.

"Seemed? Did something happen to make you stop depending on Batman?"

Clark had a horrible feeling that something awful happened to this poor woman. Gotham was a hotbed for psychos and nut jobs, but there were plenty of average scumbags who wouldn't think twice about attacking an innocent woman.

He gave Miss Bast a secret once over from the corner of his eye. She was petite, short but in a willowy way. She was maybe 5'1, 5'2. Her body language was guarded and her muscles were well toned but still feminine. Her wrists were dainty and fragile looking, but her eyes burned with an emerald fire that warned anyone away. Despite her gentle appearance Clark had a feeling that she could hold her own in a fight.

The woman didn't seem to notice Clark's examination and looked lost in thought.

"He hasn't been the same lately. I guess. Since he joined that justice league." Clark began feeling very hot under the collar as she went on.

"He's only human and it seems like he's the only one keeping that 'team' (she said 'team' with no hidden amount of distaste) together. Things in Gotham have begun slipping. Arkham has experience record high escapes and patients have been free for an extraordinary length of time. All while Batman seems to be cleaning up the other hero's messes all across the globe."

She made an excellent point and Clark made a mental note to have a discussion of responsibility with the others. And also check to see if Batman was alright. Though there was no way he would accept an outsiders help in his city, Clark was sure that he could convince the vigilante into taking a break from his league duties.

Miss Bast shook her head and smiled. "I guess I moved to Metropolis because it seemed safer. Though I wish there was some kind gentleman to show me around?" she blink sweetly up Clark in an obvious plea.

Clark smiled at her attempt to switch topics away from Superman. It was very sweet and plus the thought of giving this lovely lady a tour was not bad sounding. He felt a surge of protectiveness toward this woman. He knew she hasn't given him the full reason for her moving away from Gotham. So he gave a caring crooked smile and gently guided her around to the park.

"I would be delighted Miss Bast."

The two of them turned onto walkway to the park as Catherine let out a charming laugh. A throaty purring sound liken to a comfortable cat.

"Please just call me Catherine. I can't wait to explore Metropolis, to the fullest."


End file.
